Unexpected
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: More than anything else, he loved just how unexpected her kisses were. GaaraxOC one-shot


He was there again. Almost every night I saw one of my close friends sitting on his roof, gazing at the illuminated orb that always fascinated him, no matter what time it was or where he was at. I knew from being around him that his job as Kazekage could be very stressing, especially since the last time he tried to save his village he was nearly killed. But in the end, Naruto and I always told him we would be there for him, even if it costs us our lives.

A few days after he had been brought back, he asked me on a date. I agreed to it, but after the date we had I never saw him again except when he would be sitting on his roof at night.

_Five months earlier~_

_It had been three days since Gaara's experience with the Akatsuki. I had been so relieved that he was alright that I decided to come by and help him with his paperwork. The guy deserved a break, especially after losing his life and being revived back._

_I sat at his desk doing his paperwork for hours and hours, answering what I thought I could answer to the best of my ability while strangely the Kazekage himself was standing in front of me, and staring at my face as if there were something on it that was bothering him._

_I looked up from his paperwork, and gazed into his eyes. To be honest, I always had found him to be quite handsome, though up until now I didn't think there would ever be a possibility that he would have even the slightest bit of affection for me._

_Seconds seemed to go by like hours as we just stared. After such a long time, my cheeks had turned a dark pink. Did I really feel that much affection for him?_

_Without even realizing it, Gaara picked me up gently by my arm to stand up. His arm touched my arm, and he never moved his eyes from mine. He placed his other hand on my cheek as I felt the coolness of his soft hand. _

_He started to blush slightly as well, and his face moved closer to mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for his delicious looking lips to touch mine. Oh, how wonderful they would-_

_His forehead touched mine, and then I realized he wasn't going to kiss me. I was so embarrassed; I just couldn't open my eyes again._

_His cold hand caressed my cheek, "Open your eyes again," He asked, breathing heavily._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see him blushing more, as if he just saw something that blew his mind. "I...I've never felt this way about anyone before," He admitted, staring into my eyes, "do you...feel the same?"_

_The dreaded question was asked. I'd known Gaara for the longest time, but why would he have a crush on me now? It wasn't the first time I'd caught him staring at me, but still. It had been quite astonishing when he told me that. _

"_...But, why now? If you felt this way about me all this time, why would you tell me now?" Gaara slightly smiled, "I guess I was afraid of what you might say," He admitted, caressing my cheek with his thumb.._

_When he smiled, it seemed to ignite something in my soul, something I had never felt before. I had never seen Gaara smile like that, and it gave me the impression that he really did have feelings for me, and that I might just feel the same._

_Once I realized my true feelings, I warmly smiled to him, bringing my face even closer to his. "Oh Gaara, I feel the same way." _

_His lips crashed into mine at that instant, warmth spreading through my body. Not like warmth to keep someone warm, but the kind of warmth it seemed no one could live without._

_The warmth of love._

_He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance to my tongue. I opened it slightly as our tongues had a battle, neither winning in the end. I broke the kiss in need for air. _

_As I took deep breaths, he kissed my forehead and gazed at me lovingly. "Thank you...just hearing your words...the words that you felt the same...I-" I interrupted him with a kiss, craving for his warmth again. Our tongues fought again, the kiss much deeper and passionate than before._

_After a few minutes he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Did that finish what you were going to say?" I giggled as he blushed and smiled lovingly._

_He came close to me again, his forehead just barely touching mine. "Would you consider this as a date?" He asked, humor in his voice._

"_Sure, as long we have another one soon." I winked, slightly smiling. His lilac green eyes were so full of love, so caring. _

"_Of course. I'd do anything for you, Manami." He leaned his mouth towards my ear, "I love you so much," He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. Feeling better than I've ever felt in a long time, I happily finished the paperwork I had agreed to finish._

_Once I finished I laid the papers in a neat stack on his desk and started to look for him. I found him on his balcony, gazing out to the moon. He was dressed in his Kazekage robes, his hands on the balcony's edge. _

"_G-gaara?" I called, hoping he would notice me coming. He spun around to the sound of my voice. "Manami!" I ran into his arms, embracing him into a warm hug. He kissed my lips, and broke away. "I've missed you," He admitted, giving me that warm smile I had grown to love._

_A shadow appeared above us quickly, almost too quickly that Gaara didn't even see it coming. I felt something sharp go through my shoulder, and the blood instantly fell from my wound. It happened so quickly, I was just so astonished. One second I was embraced in his warmth, and the next I was embraced in the cold. It was a sickening feeling to have. It was like being used and realizing you were used and then tossed away._

"_Manami, I am so sorry..." Gaara apologized in horror, seeing just how much blood I was losing. I didn't know where the other guy was, but I knew this disgusting feeling would disappear soon. Pretty soon the world I saw was fading to black and my feet were slowly giving in. I could faintly hear Gaara fighting the ninja that attacked me. More than anything I wanted to be awake to see him defeat that monster, but it was too late. I knew he expected me to be stronger than this, but I was just losing so __**much**__. Just as my knees gave out, so did my eyesight, and my whole world had gone black._

_The next morning I woke to a blinding light, being the hospital's lights. My shoulder was bandaged and was even beginning to heal. Something else didn't feel right, but I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_I remembered it instantly, like a video playback in my head. Pressing the play button, then rewinding it again. All the memories from the night before were absolutely wonderful until that shadow attacked us._

_I realized what didn't feel right after that. The warmth, the unconditional love I had received not so long ago, was gone. I was alone in this room, this empty, white, cold room. All that was in here was me and some technology. Where was he? Why didn't he come to see me? "Gaara, why? Where are you?" I whispered in agony as my whispers vanished in the air like no one heard them._

_Back to present time~_

He had been avoiding me after I had gotten injured that day, and I could never figure out why. I thought he loved me, and all this time I felt like I was being played with. But one question remained unanswered.

Who was it that brought me to the hospital?

I quietly jumped out of my window, bounding from roof to roof, until I came to his. He immediately turned, and his eyes locked with mine.

He seemed astonished to see me at first, and that same desire I remembered seeing play back in my mind mimicked his expression now. I craved for his amorous love,his delicious, passionate kisses. But before I could even think about doing anything, I just _had_ to ask him questions first.

"...Why, Gaara? Why weren't you there for me at the hospital? Why have you been avoiding me all this time?"

He stood up and gave me a look of pure anguish. "..I wasn't there because I was afraid that my role as Kazekage would kill you."

I stepped closer to him, "Gaara..."

He sighed deeply, lost in thought. "It's not like I've been avoiding you. It's for the same reason as why I wasn't at the hospital." He stepped closer as well. "Manami...I am so sorry. I should've never just jumped to conclusions about things," He apologized, taking my hand, "Do you forgive me?"

I felt warm tears fall down my face when he said that. "Of course I do!" I embraced him in the tightest hug I'd ever given him. He hugged just as hard, always making me feel loved like I remembered five months before.

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply, feeling his love flood more than just my chest this time, but my heart. He kissed back with more force as we lay on our backs on the roof. The thing Gaara loved about this girl was her delicious kisses, but more than anything else he loved just how unexpected her kisses were.


End file.
